


Don't let me sleep alone

by Sxross



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Blood, Fluff, Friendship, Multi, Nightmares, Not Canon Compliant, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5692306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxross/pseuds/Sxross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto and Gaara are lost. The only thing they both want is love and acceptance. However Akatsuki moves in when they are weak, preying on this fact. Making promises both wish to be true.<br/>Will they realize they have made a terrible mistake? Or will they end up being the ones to change their new comrades?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I can't express how excited I am about this story. Hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

“You’re sure this is the best plan Itachi?” Nagato looked over at the black haired Uchiha. He almost couldn’t believe his ears. What he was suggesting could either go very well and make everything much easier for everyone, or it would blow up in their faces.

 

“It’s a better plan then hoping for the best later on. Waiting for them to grow will only make their capture more difficult. If we strike while they’re weak we can bring them to our side. I’ve been watching the nine tails. Convincing it will be simple.” Itachi said in a quiet voice. He had been back to Konoha to see his brother. From afar of course, while he was checking out how long it took for the village to realize there was an intruder.

 

“Having the one tails and nine tails a head of time would be smart; they have always been the strongest.” Konan looked up from her lap. It would be good to have something to do that didn’t involve anything with the mist.

 

“You have got to be kidding me. You can’t honestly think that having two brats under foot for the next 5 years is a good idea.” Hidan scoffed at them all. They were more soft hearted then he realized.

 

“Its wiser to get them now. Or would you rather wait and then have to sneak in to a village on alert to capture a mature Jinchuriki?” Itachi said lowly.

 

“You all realize how much it costs to have kids around right?” Kakuzu looked up at Nagato with what appeared to be a skeptical expression.

 

“What say you Sasori?” Nagato turned to look at the sleepy red head.

 

“Ones from Suna? I guess I don’t care either way. So long as they aren’t pests.” Sasori just looked back off into space.

 

“Then go ahead Itachi. Take Konan with you. They may both respond better to her.” Nagato stood up and walked out of the meeting room.

 

“Two kids? Really?” Kakuzu just looked at Itachi “I think someone misses playing big brother. What were you doing at the leaf anyway?”

 

“Checking defense times. They are quite slow.” Itachi rolled his shoulder and looked to Konan “I’m going to run some reconnaissance. Ill contact you when we strike.”

 

Konan nodded and left as well.

 

Hidan snorted “Strike. Right. Because a ten-year-old is the hardest target.”

 

“When you want someone to come willingly and quietly it is. Unless having the Kyubi lose control and blow our cover is a better option to you?”

 

Hidan just scoffed and he and Kakuzu left.

 

“Do you need back up?” Kisame asked cracking his knuckles.

 

“Two would raise suspicion. I’ll be back soon.” Itachi gave Kisame a nod and left to pack a bag for an extended trip to the leaf. How hard could it be? He has seen the boy from a far, it shouldn’t be difficult to lead him away from the protection of his jounin minders.

 ------

 

Naruto hunched in on himself as he trudged to the narled old tree outside his academy building. The swing there had always been a source of comfort and peace amid a village of glares and fear. He wouldn’t let it get to him. He couldn’t let it get to him.

 

The words rang in his head. Freak. Monster. Demon. Failure. He pretended not to hear them as the words hurled past him. The reason behind the words he couldn’t understand. He didn’t remember being a monster. Or a demon. He had poor chakra control which is where Failure may come from, but the others just didn’t make sense.

 

He could hear them. Even when they made an effort to be quiet. He could sense the glares and the fear as they dug into his back. Nothing ever seemed to go right and now he really was alone.

 

The one person he trusted to care, to help him, considered him a failure like everyone else.

 

He had run to the Hokages office that day to ask about some kind of favor, when he had stopped short at the office door. There had been voices inside. Old man, Iruka, and someone he didn’t recognize. Not directly anyway.

 

Old man had asked how he was doing at the Academy and Iruka had him hawed around for a moment before saying “I just don’t think he will be cut out for this.”

 

Naruto had run before he had a chance to hear anymore. It hurt enough hearing it from strangers, he didn’t need to hear it from people he cared about as well.

 

He slumped onto the swing and kicked into the dirt in hurt and disappointment, his heart constricting at the notion that Ramen was about to get a lot more expensive, and lonely. It didn’t taste as good when he ate it by himself.

\------ 

 

Itachi couldn’t believe his luck. He thought for sure he would have to wait around for something to happen or to be able to coax the Jinchuriki away from anyone and yet there he sat. Alone. By looks of it lonely. He pressed his necklace to call for Konan and waited a bit until he felt the Anbu presence leave the clearing.

 

They were watching the boy, but apparently didn’t care enough to witness a pity party.

 

He waited for the tell tale shuddered breath that was always his brother’s indicator that he was upset, and when he heard it he slipped out of cover and sat down next to the blonde at the roots of the great tree. Making sure that he couldn’t be seen from the road.

 

“Are you alright?” He asked quietly which made the boy startle.

 

Naruto looked at the black haired Ninja with black and red robes suspiciously. He hadn’t heard him approach. He rubbed the back of his hand against his eyes “I’m fine.”

 

“Doesn’t look like it to me.” He plucked a piece of grass from in front of him, keeping a sharp ear out for any disturbances.

 

“What would you know?” Naruto pointedly looked away from the stranger.

 

“I know a bit about being blamed for something you had no control over. Having a village turn against you, ignore you for something you didn’t even do. I also know the hatred that comes from something I did do. So I think I can tell when someone is being treated unfairly over something they had no say in.” He looked up at the wide eyed boy who was staring at him like he had just grown two heads.

 

“Do you know why?” He asked, not daring to hope for someone to actually tell him something.

 

“They hate you for what’s inside of you. The nine tailed fox.”

 

He had heard the story to many times to count. He also knew of the containers. At least it explained some things.

 

“You know. You don’t have to be treated this way.” Itachi didn’t know which route to take, so he decided on the chance of love first.

 

“I don’t have anywhere else to go.” He looked down at his dirty sandal and kicked a rock away.

 

“You could leave with me.” Itachi tried for nonchalance.

 

“I don’t even know who you are.” Narutos hands tightened on the ropes holding his swing.

 

“Itachi. I live far from here. With others who want peace for all the nations. An end to the Shinobi wars.”

 

Naruto looked at him again. If Itachi had wanted to kill him he could have just done it. Its not like he would have been able to stop him. No one was around this area this time of day either so he could have snapped his neck and no one would even know “How do I know this isn’t a trap?”

 

“Well I guess you wont know. We will care about you though. Keep you fed and train you. You will be accepted. Understood.” He sensed Konans presence in his previous hiding spot “You would be welcome with us. We want you there.”

 

“Why?” Naruto didn’t unsdertand. No one wanted him.

 

“Because no one deserves to be treated the way you have.”

 

Naruto just looked at him.

 

“My friend Konan is here. Would you be okay with meeting her?” He almost had him. He could see the idea sticking. He just needed to cement it.

 

Naruto shrugged and watched as a blue haired women stepped out from behind the trees.

 

“Naruto right?” She asked as she approached.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Were you going to come with us?”

 

Naruto looked between the two ninja. He didn’t know how much worse it could be where they were, compared to where he was now. Where they lived no one would know anything about him. He wouldn’t be stared at for apparently being the Jinchuriki. So he did the only thing that made sense at the time. He nodded to her and stood up from the swing.

 

Itachi did an internal sigh of relief, but then he felt the chakra of two ninja approaching “Time to go Konan. Ready Naruto?”

 

Naruto nodded, and just as he took Konans hand Iruka and Kakashi raced towards him.

 

“Naruto!” Iruka shouted just as the blonde and women disappeared in a storm of paper strips. He narrowed in on the other other Ninja who stood there for a moment.

 

Itachi watched them draw close “You didn’t think to care for him. So we’re taking him.” Before disappearing in a cloud of white smoke as well.

 

Iruka and Kakashi shared a look before bolting back to the Hokages tower.

 -------

 

When Naruto and Konan appeared back at the Akatsuki base the blonde looked up at the gaping cave mouth “You live in a cave?”

 

Konan let a small smile fall in place “Its much nicer inside. Shall we get you settled? Then we should introduce you to everyone.”

 

Naruto nodded and followed her into the shadowed mouth of the cave, giving one last look to the blinding sun. Hoping he wasn’t willingly walking right into a trap. Maybe this was a bad idea after all.


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy another chapter already!

“This will be your room” Itachi stopped at a small room near his own and held his arm out for Naruto to enter. It was one of the few rooms on this side of the compound that had a small window. Konan had figured he wouldn’t respond well to being without one. It had a bed with fresh sheets in a subdued grey with an old nightstand that had Sunas symbol carved into its side, which must have come from Sasori. There was a dresser and mirror, with a pile of cushions in the corner, most looking like they were donated by other Akatsuki members.

 

It was a bare room, but the kid was ten. He could spruce it up.

 

“This is mine?” Naruto looked around in awe. He was sure he was headed straight for some cell or dungeon, being the easiest catch ever. The blue haired girl had showed him to the main chamber before she disappeared with Itachi in her place. He figured she probably didn’t want to get her hands dirty.

 

“All yours.” Itachi watched the blonde gaze around the room with amusement “You lived alone before right?”

 

“Yeah. Old man gave me an apartment. He or Iruka would stop by to make sure I was alive every once in while.” He gave a wide grin “This place is way nicer though”

 

This room was better then his old apartment? He didn’t know whether to be amused at the attempt at flattery or concerned that it wasn’t “Well how about we introduce you to the ones who stick around?” He turned to leave and heard Naruto following him. Hopefully everyone would be on decent behavior. They didn’t need to scare the kid off.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

“This is my partner Kisame. This is Naruto.” He stopped to introduce him to Kisame first. If he wasn’t around then hopefully Kisame would be able to help him.

 

“Hi!” Naruto stuck his hand out with a grin “Wow! You look like a shark!”

 

Kisame faltered and his small smile stuck in place as he tried not to react.

 

“Its so cool!” Naruto gushed. As he shook Kisames hand eagerly.

 

Both Itachi and Kisame relaxed at that. Starting off on the wrong foot right off the bat wouldn’t be good.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

“Sasori, this is Naruto” The next stop was Sasoris workshop.

 

“Hello.” The read head slightly raised his eyebrow at Itachi, but moved his lazy gaze to the blonde.

 

“Hi! You make puppets?” Naruto looked at the arm piece Sasori held in his hand and then to the hulking puppet leaning against the counter that was lacking the extremity.

 

“Yes.”

 

Naruto wouldn’t be deterred by one word answers; it was more then he often got “That’s amazing. Will you show me sometime?”

 

Itachi wanted to cover his eyes in exasperation. It seemed the kid was going to find a way to annoy everyone at this rate.

 

Sasori looked up at the boy slowly and tilted his head to side slightly “I suppose.”

 

Naruto was shocked “Really?! Thank you!”

 

Sasori gave him one more look before turning back to his work, effectively ignoring the other two.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

“Hidan, Kakuza, this is Naruto.” The two he really wasn’t looking forward too were the next ones they ran into.

 

“Damn your short.” Hidan just looked at the boy “Want to help me with a ritual?” He broke out into an evil grin.

 

“Absolutely not. Naruto, never agree to this.” Itachi wanted to knock the idiot out. Nagato had specifically said not to harm the Jinchuriki.

 

Naruto just looked between them before Itachi placed his hand on his shoulder and steered him away from the duo.

 

~~~~~~~

 

“The only ones left to meet are Deidara and Nagato, but neither are here.” Itachi was leading Naruto towards the kitchen so they could get something to eat for lunch.

 

“Where are they?” Naruto asked as he tried to covertly peek into some of the open rooms they were passing. It seemed only one side of the hall had windows, the others must be further under the mountain.

 

“Nagato had business elsewhere, and I try not to think about what Deidara does when he’s not here. He has another place he lives.”

 

“Do you have another place to live too?” Naruto looked up at the black haired ninja beside him.

 

“I do. Most of us do in fact.”

 

“So I’ll be here by myself?” He tried not to feel the disappointment at that thought. He had hoped it would different here.

 

“No. Konan will always be here. Sasori rarely leaves as well, but were planning on another addition. So with them here you wont be alone.” Itachi tried not to think about staying here all the time in the dank twisting tunnels and darkness. At least this side of the compound was decently lit and had the occasional window. Hopefully Naruto wouldn’t be exploring the far north side where Hidan had his creepy ritual rooms.

 

“Oh well that’s okay then!” Naruto felt the relief wash over him at the thought of not being alone here.

 

~~~~~~

 

Three weeks had passed and Itachi was surprised at the impact Naruto had made on the few people he was around.

 

Konan would go out of her way to make things Naruto liked, and had helped him decorate his room a bit. She even went and got him a small window plant to ‘give some life’ to the small room.

 

The most surprising though was Hidan. Hidan didn’t like anyone. Ever. He tolerated Kakuza and barely withheld his open contempt for others, yet he and Naruto seemed to get along the best. He was surprisingly gentle with the blonde, and even started cutting back on his swearing after Naruto repeated something he had heard Hidan say in front of Konan who had glared daggers at Hidan for days.

 

It seemed that the Jinchuriki was trusting them, which meant they could start trying to get the Ichibi. Shukakus container was rumored to be vicious and homicidal. Murdering people for no reason other then a whim. The boy was feared, but for good reason.

 

He didn’t know if he wanted to risk Naruto to get him.

 

Wait. That’s not right.

 

He didn’t want to risk the future of the plans they were laying. If the Kyubi fell now it would throw everything off.

 

~~~~~~~

 

“Naruto, I need your help with something.” Itachi was sitting in the ‘kitchen’ with Konan and Naruto, who was slurping down the ramen Konan had made for him.

 

“What is it?” He was eager to help out however he could.

 

“There’s another Jinchuriki your age. He lives in Suna.”

 

“That’s where Sasori’s from right?”

 

“Right.”

 

Naruto just nodded and continued eating.

 

“He’s living a similar life to what you did in Konoha. Only much, much worse. He has very little control over his beast, and the fear that causes is reflected back at him.”

 

Naruto slowed down. Someone else was feared for something they couldn’t control? He wasn’t the only one?

 

“You see. We want to bring him here. Like we did with you. That way he can be safe.”

 

Naruto put his chopsticks down and nodded.

 

“Would you help us bring him here? I don’t think he would trust any of us, but he may respond to another Jinchuriki.”

 

He could have a friend. Someone who understood. Someone to understand.

 

He nodded eagerly and missed the look that passed over his head between Itachi and Konan,

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another cliff hanger?! No! The next chapter will be up soon though.  
> Next time we get to meet Gaara. How will it go?
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter three

Gaara laid on the roof of Sunas training center staring at the sky. He was staring at the stars but not really seeing them. He’s looked up so many times here, but each time he’s stared unseeing at the expanse before him. He was replaying the events that had just taken place in the Kagekazes office.

 

His father had pulled him, Temari, and Kankuro into his office to order them to form a Genin team together under Baki. Temari and Kankuro had stood as far away as socially acceptable and at the news they had both frozen with looks of terror on their faces. Terror he saw mirrored everyday on civilians and ninjas faces. Everywhere he went, everywhere he turned. Hatred. Fear.

 

It had taken everything in his power to calm Shukaku, and the sand in his gourd shifting had put everyone else in the office on edge. The two Anbu standing in the corners had moved towards their weapons, but he forced down the desire to kill and left the room. It wouldn’t do any good to lose it here. He would still be on a Genin team with them and if he killed the Kazekage they would find a way to kill him instead.

 

Which put him on the training roof. He couldn’t meditate. Not with Shukaku screaming at him to kill. Not with his ‘siblings’ just a hallway away. Not with a whole village asleep.

 

If he killed them all now, who would he kill later?

 

What worth did even hold? He was a failure as a weapon. Uncontrollable. Unpredictable. Homicidal. Worth so little to keep around his own father was bent on killing him. He had lost track of how many Anbu and Ninja had fallen in that ‘line of duty’.

 

He sat up and pulled the white strap of his gourd holder over his shoulder when he felt a familiar chakra prick.

 

Shukaku screamed at the intrusion. It could only be another Jinchuriki.

 

He had felt one before, they must have been passing by the border, but Shukaku had recognized her and refused to share her territory.

 

He looked out to the desert and then to the station the usual Anbu watched from. Finding him to be missing he turned back to the desert and considered it. If it was a Jinchuriki looking for a fight he could blow off steam, and if they were just that stupid to stumble upon him he could kill them anyway.

 

He vaulted from the roof and headed towards the desert. Towards the familiar chakra.

 

 

 

 

When he reached the remote sand dune he found a blonde boy his age laying back and looking up at the sky. He was in a glaring pair of orange pants and a blue shirt, but seemed to be free of weapons. He was either very confident or very stupid.

 

The boy looked over at him as Gaara moved closer and he was startled that the boy showed absolutely no fear in wide blue eyes. Nothing but wonder. He should be able to sense him. He should be afraid. He wasn’t.

 

“The stars here are so beautiful. I’ve never seen so many in my life!” The blonde sat up and looked fully at him.

 

Gaara looked up, and for the first time he actually saw them. Millions of dancing lights, condensed in a long row across the deep purple sky.

 

He nodded. This wasn’t what he was expecting. No fear. No running. Just staring.

 

“Want to sit down?” The blonde patted the sand next to him.

 

Gaara looked at the spot and sat a little further away, facing the boy in case he attacked. He didn’t know what to do. Did he say something? Were they just going to stare at each other?

 

After a bit the blonde looked back at him and scooted closer, holding out his hand “I’m Naruto. What’s your name?”

 

He stared at the hand but made no move to shake it “Sabaku No Gaara.”

 

“Sabaku… That’s long. Can I call you Gaara?”

 

Gaara just shrugged. Did it matter?

 

“Gaara then. Your lucky you live in a place you can see the stars like this. Konoha gets lots of clouds so its hard to see them there.” Naruto flopped back onto his back and crossed his arms behind his head.

 

Gaara just stared at him.

 

“Do you like it here?” Naruto glanced over at the red head.

 

“It’s a place.” Gaara looked away from him. He didn’t understand where this was going.

 

“Would you ever leave?”

 

Gaara paused. He’s never thought about it. Would he leave? Where would he go? Its not like anyone would want the one-tails around.

 

Naruto waited for a few moments before speaking again “I left Konoha.” Gaara looked back at him at that “I couldn’t take the whispers and the stares. People thinking, I was a monster for something I had no control over. The nine-tails went wild before he was sealed in me, and everyone blamed me for it. So I left.”

 

Gaara cocked his head to the side “Where did you go?”

 

“I went with Akatsuki. They came and took me somewhere safe. They don’t judge me, or fear me. They take care of me and feed me.”

 

Gaara had heard of Akatsuki, a group of ninja undercutting hidden villages for their business.

 

“Do you want to leave with me?” Naruto sat back up and smiled at Gaara “We can be safe, and we can be friends!” He beamed at that.

 

Gaara was taken back. Friends? Safe? Shukaku screamed _no one will love you. No one would ever want to be friends with you. You only need me!_

 

Suddenly another chakra appeared and he sprang to feet tensing in a defensive position. It was a trap! He shouldn’t have let his guard down. His sand shot out in sharpened spears towards the women.

 

Narutos eyes were wide at the sudden sand motion and he fumbled to his feet as well “Wait! Wait! She’s my friend! She’s only here if you want to go with us!” Naruto moved to stop Gaara but was pushed back by a wall of sand.

 

Konan moved to Narutos side and her own shield of paper came up to stop Gaaras sand “Peace Gaara of the sand. I am only here as transport should you come with us.”

 

Gaaras sand halted in motion. Neither carried weapons, and neither looked fearful. The women looked calm, neutral, and Naruto only looked hopeful. Should he go? Shukaku fought him and the sand whipped around his feet.

 

Naruto held his hand out again and Gaara stared at it. How much worse would it be there? He stared at the blonde’s hopeful smile and he felt something move inside. This could be a chance.

 

He took Narutos hand hesitantly and Naruto clasped both his hands over his pale one and beamed.

 

Konan nodded at him and moved closer, pausing as the sand came up to stop her from advancing.

 

“I am sorry, but I will have to ask that you lower your shields so I may touch your shoulder. When we arrive I will let you go.”

 

Gaara nodded slowly and his sand came down. He tensed as her hand rested gently on his shoulder. The only touch he had ever known was either in violence or tainted in betrayal.

 

 

 

 

They disappeared in a swirl of paper and when they arrived at the cave she released him and Naruto bounced around him “Your room is right next to mine! This is going to be so great! I can’t wait to show you around. Can I show him his room Konan?”

 

The women must be called Konan then, the only names of Akatsuki he knew were Oorochimaru and Sasori. He was shocked back to reality when Naruto pulled his hand, leading him into the cave mouth.

 

He felt a prick of apprehension at being led into the darkness. This could still be a trap, but Naruto seemed so sincere. He just didn’t know.

 

Shukaku raged in his mind. Raged at being separated from the desert. From the chance of slaughter. For her container leading them straight into a perceived trap. He wanted to grab his head to keep from screaming himself, but Narutos warm hand guiding him through the tunnel kept him from doing it.

 

What had he gotten himself into?

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a lot longer then I had anticipated!

Gaara was not adjusting well.

 

Not well at all.

 

The air was too moist and no matter what he did his sand felt heavy and he couldn’t keep the water away. The cave was cold, dark, and if he wasn’t mistaken was filled with missing-nin. He couldn’t understand why he wasn’t watched. Or maybe he was? Was Naruto already completely taken in by them? The blonde couldn’t be that stupid could he? No one took dangerous kids out of bad situations out of the goodness of their hearts. Especially not ninja running a business to undercut other hidden villages.

 

What really confused him was the fact that no one was watching him. At least not that he could sense. He had walked right out of the cave and not a single person had tried to stop him. At least not until the Kyuubi passed and asked what he was doing.

 

That’s the other thing he didn’t get. Naruto seamlessly integrated himself with the Akatsuki. He would chatter away at the few members Gaara had seen and they would either chatter back (Hidan) or give him fond if not bemused looks (Konan, Itachi). Did he not sense the danger? But who was he to say anything. He had let the blonde lead him right into the heart of enemy territory without so much as a blink.

 

Ngngngngngngngngng

 

He couldn’t sleep.

 

He could never sleep, but now he couldn’t even meditate. The walls felt cold and damp, it stuck to everything. His clothes held it, his sand.

 

He couldn’t stand it. How did these people live here?

 

The air was so wet he clothes stayed an almost constant state of damp. His room was dim. His useless bed unwelcoming.

 

The sky here was so cloudy all the time he couldn’t see the stars.

 

His sand shifted heavily. It was getting harder to carry around the gourd. Between no chance at mental recuperation and then constantly being on edge where ever food was concerned he was growing weaker. Was this their design as well? To wear him down? To wear him out? He knew about these types of tactics, but usually someone would give something away. As far as he could tell everyone was acting normal. Naruto was in a constant state of excited and for all the observing of the other members he just couldn’t figure them out.

 

Shukaku certainly didn’t want to stay.

 

That fact alone used to be enough for him. Why didn’t he leave?

 

Ngngngngngngngngngngngngngngngng

 

His head was splitting. Shukaku had been raging for days now.

 

He could hardly see straight, let alone be able to protect himself if he needed too.

 

He knew the signs. The signs that he was losing his very tentative control.

 

Piercing headache. Vertigo. Dry mouth. Tremors.

 

It was coming and he didn’t know if he should be thankful. On one hand he would kill anyone he could. Even with his sand sluggish he would at least take one person with him. If he survived, he would feel better. On the other, they would probably attack together and he would be killed in the process.

 

Not the best odds.

 

He pushed himself off his cold floor where he had been trying to cool off. Naruto was in the next room. He would have to get away from him. He didn’t want to drag another Jinchuriki into this mess he was about to make.

 

He made it a whole two steps out of his room when his legs gave out.

 

No nO NO.

 

He wouldn’t let her out. He couldn’t.

 

“Gaara?”

 

No. Naruto was here.

 

“Are you okay?” Naruto knelt by his side.

 

He knew something was really wrong when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder.

 

No shield.

 

He shoved Naruto away. It was happening.

 

He felt the sand warping around him. Moving in its erratic heartbeat.

 

Naruto stared at him with wide eyes. He could feel Shukakus chakra moving. It was overtaking him.

 

He had only one option. Get Konan.

 

He didn’t want to leave Gaara, but he knew he wouldn’t be of any help.

 

He ran to Konans room as fast as he could, skidding to stop and barely missing the door frame as he almost collided with the blue haired kunoichi.

 

“Gaara.” He was panting, but she should be able to sense the chakra.

 

Konan took off towards Narutos room. She knew it was going to happen, just not when. Better now when Nagato and Kakuza were away.

 

Ngngngngngngngngngngngngng

 

Gaara sensed when Konan arrived. He had made it back to his room, the one familiar place. His arms were curled around his legs, hands locked in his hair. Anything to keep the screams inside. No one here would help him. It was coming. She was here and it was over.

 

He didn’t react when she knelt in front of him. Pain would activate his shields again. Then it would be over.

 

“Gaara, I’m going to touch your head. Please lower your hands.” Konan waited until he complied. Moving her hands over his head. She placed two fingers just behind his left ear, and her thumb over his ‘love’ mark. The beast was raging, but not as strong as she had anticipated. She moved her hands away and made quick hand signs before replacing her hand on his head.

 

Naruto watched in wonder as her fingers glowed blue, but wonder changed to horror as Gaara closed his eyes and slumped forward. The massive presence of Shukakus chakra dissipating as he fell into Konans arms.

 

Konan lifted him up and set him on the bed, a worried Naruto hovering behind her.

 

She had put the beast to sleep. With Shukakus presence locked down the boy should be able to sleep, or at least live normally. She had considered doing the same to Naruto but had quickly shot down the idea when after thinking it Naruto had turned to her, with eyes glowing and slitted like she figured Kuramas would be.

 

She had never thought on it again.

 

Could the ichibi sense when someone had thought of suppressing them? If they could then why didn’t Naruto react to his villages people? Did the beast care for their containers? All were questions she would probably never get answers for.

 

For now, they would have to start training the Jinchuriki they had here. It would be unpleasant if one of them lost control and they had to act on the plan before they were strong enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so only one more chapter of them getting settled in. Then were switching gears and introducing a couple more characters!
> 
> Thanks for reading and Kudos, if you prefer fan fiction.net though its up there too, under the same name.

**Author's Note:**

> Cliff hanger? Yes.  
> Sorry sort of. I Hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
